


Don't leave him alone part 1

by Loner__Headphones



Series: Don't leave him alone [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: It's gonna happen in the next chapter, M/M, Rape doesn't completely happen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Character, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: This is Michael's first time out of his house in weeks. He even goes back to school. But when he and Jeremy go out to dinner that night and Jeremy leaves Michael alone for a little bit stuff.... Happens....





	Don't leave him alone part 1

The next day rolled around. It was a school day. Michael had convinced himself to try and leave the house again. He needed to get out even if it was at school.... With Brigit....

Michael woke up to Ashley shaking him awake. Jeremy had already gotten up to get ready for school since he normally took a while to get ready for school. He tended to be really sluggish in the morning.

"Michael, it's time to wake up. You have school today if you're still going." Ashley said, her long green hair brushing against Michael's face a little bit.

Michael groaned, cuddling into his blankets.

"Not yet.... Can't you delay school for like, another ten hours?"

Michael didn't hear Ashley speak but he did feel her lay next to him and start petting his still greasy hair. It was so comforting that he wanted to fall back asleep. But he didn't. He rolled over to look at her.

"I know you're nervous about going back, I know. But you have to go back. I talked to Mr. Davidson and he's going to keep a close eye on you. He even put you in all of Jeremy's classes. We won't let you feel bad today. Rachel and I will protect you, as will Jeremy and Mr. Davidson. You're in safe arms."

Michael smiled softly, hugging Ashley tightly. God, he was so lucky to have her. She was so nice to him. Her words were so peaceful and calming.

"Come on, get up and shower. I washed your binder so it's good smelling and tight again. I noticed it was getting kinda loose. I even washed your hoodie."

Ashley got up, holding out a hand. Michael slowly reached out, taking her hand tightly and pulling himself up. He covered his chest with the blankets.

"Mom, can you uh.... Can you grab me a shirt and a pair of boxers to wear so I'm not walking around naked?"

Ashley nodded, going over to Michael's dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a star wars shirt, going back over to Michael and handing him the clothes.

"Michael, real quick before I leave your room I need to tell you something." Ashley sat down on the bed, looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry Rachel and I aren't around a lot. It seems like we don't care but we do." She looked back at Michael before continuing.

"When you came out as Trans and Gay to us I will admit we were shocked. Not in a bad way but we never expected it. You loved looking at wedding dresses and woman's stuff and you always talked about how all these cute guys talked to you that we never expected you to be trans or gay. But we love you so much and were so proud that you came out to us, even if you did come out to us after you came out to Jeremy. But I just want you to know that even if we aren't around that much and you have to rely on Jeremy for happiness a lot of the time that we love you and care for you so much. We would do anything for you."

Michael could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Ashley never got this sappy with him. He always labeled her as the badass of the family. He pulled her into a tight hug, not caring if the blanket fell off of his body. He just wanted to be in his mom's arms right now. He felt her arms wrap around him, holding him tightly.

"I love you so much, mom. I love both of you. Thank you for being here and supporting me. Thank you for everything." He felt some tears fall down his cheeks, trying to hold back as many as he could.

"You're so welcome. Now come on, get ready for school. Rachel is driving you both, I have stuff to do this morning."

Michael nodded, pulling away from the hug. He quickly pulled his shirt on, looking at Ashley.

"Can I uh.... Can I be alone now? I'll be out in a minute."

"Yeah, of course. Hurry though, you still have to wash your hair." She said, running a hand through Michael's greasy bed head.

"Um.... Just for today, use my shampoo. It helps control greasy hair." Ashley winked at him before leaving, closing his door.

Michael sighed, sitting back on his bed. He needed a minute to process this all. He was going back to school today.... Brigit was gonna be there, most likely with new "Body Guards"....

Today was gonna be hell for him.

~ About thirty minutes later ~

Michael and Jeremy had finally arrived at school. It was hell to get Michael into the car even. He had tried to go back inside and lock himself in his room but Rachel ended up forcefully carrying him out to the car. She wasn't letting him skip school today.

Michael was leaning against Jeremy's shoulder, gripping the edge of his boyfriend's cardigan tightly. He was super nervous.

Rachel parked in the school parking lot, parking near the very back. She got out of the car and went to Michael's side of the car and opened the door, holding her hand out, telling him to grab her hand and step out of the car.

Michael sighed and unbuckled his seat belt, grabbing his backpack. He quickly looked over at Jeremy and watched him get out of the car on the other side. He turned back to Rachel, grabbing her hand and stepping out of the car.

Michael looked at the school, feeling his stomach churn. He wanted to throw up just by looking at it.

"Mom.... Do I have to go? I mean, why can't I be homeschooled? Ashley-"

"Michael, Ashley has a stay at home job. She has customers in and out of our home all day, she doesn't have time to be a teacher. You can do this, okay? Jeremy's gonna be with you all day, he has no reason to leave your side unless you two sit away from each other in class." Rachel sighed and put her hands on Michael's shoulders.

"Mr. Davidson is aware that you'll be back today. He's alerted all your teachers that if you need to leave the room you can and if Jeremy wants to follow you then he can. You'll be okay, alright? Everyone is here for you. If Brigit causes you trouble Mr. Davidson will take care of it."

Michael nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. While he had his eyes closed he felt something get pressed into his hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. He now had his Anxiety medication with him.

"Mom, you know I can't have this at school."

"Don't take them in front of your teachers or staff then. But you need them. Trust me."

Michael nodded, shoving them into the pocket of hiatus hoodie. His pocket was big enough that the bottle didn't really show.

"Now get to class. You have all the same ones as Jeremy so just follow him. I love you so much and I'll see you when you get home. We have a special surprise for you both when we get home." Rachel hugged Michael tightly, kissing his cheek.

Michael hugged back quickly, burying his head in her neck for a moment before feeling a tap on his shoulder. It was Jeremy.

"Michael, not to pry you away from your mom but we need to go. Mrs. Margret doesn't like late students."

Michael sighed and slowly pulled away from Rachel. He didn't want to let her go. He felt so safe in her arms with his face buried in her soft pink sweater that she wore every morning. It was embarrassing to admit it but he still loved cuddling with Rachel and Ashley. Just laying on the couch and laying between them or resting his head on one of their shoulders was amazing. He loved it most when Ashley would run her hands through his hair, her long nails scratching his scalp. It was so comforting. It was addicting. And that's what he felt right now. But he pried himself away from the comfort of Rachel's sweater and turned back to Jeremy, taking the other boys hand in his own.

"Let's go. I don't want Mrs. Margret to get mad at us, especially you." Jeremy said, starting to walk.

Michael gave a quick wave to Rachel, saying bye to her before turning back to the school. He felt Rachel's soft blue eyes watch him walk away, keeping a close eye on him until his red hoodie blend in with the rest of the students. Then she got into her car, mumbling some stuff to herself.

"Please let him have a good day.... Let them come home smiling, please.... Please let my baby have a good day, please." Rachel spoke softly, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. She was sad because she knew she wasn't gonna be able to watch him and make sure he was okay. She was leaving her baby boy alone and honestly, she didn't like it at all. But she hoped that with all the support Michael had today that he would be okay. He had Jeremy all day, Mr. Davidson was keeping a close eye on him, all the teachers knew he was struggling today.... She was just praying he would be okay as she pulled out of the parking lot. It was gonna be a long day.

 **Back at the school** Michael and Jeremy had put all the unneeded stuff from their backpacks into their locker. Michael had a few new decorations to put into his locker (Ashley had bought him some Pac-Man magnets along with a magnet that looked like headphones but were colored to represent Bob Marley) so he had to put those into his locker before heading to class.

As soon as they were done at their lockers they went hand and hand to their first class. It was on a different floor of the school so they had a few minutes to walk there and just talk.

"Are you nervous to be in new classes?" Jeremy asked, glancing over at Michael as they headed up the stairs.

"A little.... But not really. I mean, it's new teachers who don't know that.... You know.... I'm a trans guy.... But I hope I can tell them and they'll be better than Mr. Taylor." Despite his words he ended up gripping Jeremy's hans a little tighter.

"Actually, one of my teachers and now one of your teachers is a trans woman who's also a lesbian so she might be a good person to talk to about this. Her name is Mrs. Emmett but she let's her students call her Alyssa when they're in the classroom. She hasn't had any surgery done yet but she's working on it."

Michael felt his heart skip a beat. He could relate to one of his new teachers. That meant so much to him.

"Which teacher is she? Like, what class does she teach?"

"Uh.... History, so she's at the end of the day. But no one ever knew that she was born a guy until we heard one of our homophobic teachers call her Mr. Emmett. I was really the only one to ask questions about it and she was perfectly fine with answering my questions. I kept meaning to tell you about her but I kept forgetting."

Michael smiled and loosened his grip on Jeremy's hand. He was excited for the end of the day now. He wanted to meet Mrs. Emmet so badly now.

The rest of the day went generally well. The gym teacher was very accepting and even let Michael change with the rest of the boys. His name was Mr. Murry but everyone called him Kevin since that was his name. Michael later found out that Mr. Murry had a husband and had a gender fluid daughter/son. Michael never knew that his school has so many LGBTQ teachers.

After gym class it was time for Mrs. Emmett's class. As soon as Michael walked into the class (holding Jeremy's hand) he already felt happy.

Mrs. Emmett was super pretty. Long, curly, chestnut brow hair, tan skin that looked really nice and smooth, and she looked sharply dressed. She had this tight fitting skirt that had a white dress shirt tucked into it. She was flat chested but that was expected. Jeremy had actually explained that she had a fake pair of boobs at her home but she wasn't allowed to wear them. She wasn't allowed to wear a stuffed bra either because "It bothered the other teachers." Mrs. Emmett didn't mind though. As long as she could wear her skirts she was okay.

Michael walked in and sat near Jeremy. There was only one person in between them but that didn't matter.

As soon as Mrs. Emmett spoke Michael could already tell that he was gonna like her.

Mrs. Emmett's voice was really smooth and pretty. Everytime she spoke the words just seemed to flow out of her mouth. It's like she was born to speak.

The whole class period went really well. She spoke clearly so Michael could understand her. It was way better than when Mr. Taylor tried to talk and ended up speaking as fast as Eminem did during that one part in his song Rap God.

There was actually one part of class that made Michael wanna cry.

See, he knew Mrs. Emmett knew he was trans. He found out when she called on him to ask a question and she said-

"Miche- I mean Michael. Could you please answer number seven?"

He wanted to cry because she corrected herself. It felt so good to hear a history teacher correct themselves and say Michael instead of Michelle.

At the end of the day when Michael was getting ready to go Mrs. Emmett called for him one last time.

"Michael, could you stay behind for a moment? I wanna talk to you."

Michael looked at Jeremy for a moment before nodding and walking up to Mrs. Emmett's desk.

"I'll wait outside the door." Jeremy called out before leaving Michael and Mrs. Emmett alone.

"So uh.... What did you need to talk to me about Mrs. Emmett?" Michael asked, sitting down in a chair next to her desk.

"Please, call me Alyssa. I'm not a fan of formal names. But anyways, I wanna talk to you about.... Well, about you."

Michael was a little taken back.

"A-about me? Why?"

"Well, you see.... I've never had a student who has openly said that they're in the LGBTQ community. Actually, that's a lie. Jeremy's in my class and if I can remember he's bisexual and dating you. But I wanna talk to you about you being transgender. I don't know if Jeremy told you but I'm a transgender woman."

"Yeah, he did tell me that. But is there anything specific you wanna talk about?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me. How's your home life?"

"It's.... It's amazing. I have two moms who love me a lot and are helping me through my transition. I'm on Testosterone right now and were saving up to get me top surgery. Their names are Rachel Snow and Ashley Mell. They both are very sweet and nice."

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you know you were trans?"

Michael looked down at his hands, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them, looking back up at Alyssa.

"After.... After my dad was cancelled out of our lives."

Alyssa's face dropped. Her smile dissapered.

"When I was younger, before Ashley met Rachel, she had a boyfriend. His name's Chris. Chris Lockheart. Chris got Ashley pregnant and she had me. He was so happy to have a daughter. They started a family. They moved in together into a really nice house. Lot's of rooms, a backyard. It was amazing. We were like those perfect families you see in commercials. He was so happy when I turned six that he celebrated with his friends. Yeah, he celebrated just with them. But that night he got drunk. Really drunk. He came into my room and cut my hair off. It was really short. He didn't tell me why, no explanation. Not until the next day. He was still recovering from his hangover and Ashley yelled at him for cutting my hair since I used to love my long hair. He got so mad at her that he yelled back and said that he couldn't handle having a weak daughter. He said that he hoped cutting my hair off would make me want to be a boy. I had been on the stairs listening to it all. Well.... When I turned seven he got just that. I realized that I wasn't a girl. I stopped asking for all these pretty dresses and asked for men's clothes. I got my hair cut short again. It was really short again. But Chris didn't like it. He didn't want a transgender person in his house. He said that I could either stay a girl or leave. So I did. Ashley and I both did. But.... Ashley didn't know that I was trans. I didn't tell her. Chris was so mad when we left that he beat both of us before we left. He hit me the hardest. A neighbor called the police. He's in jail. A year later Ashley met Rachel. They hit it off right away. They met at a museum. Ashley took me there for my late birthday since I was sick on my actual birthday. They got married two years later. The day they got married is when I told them that I was transgender. They were both very accepting. I couldn't wish for better parents."

Alyssa was shocked. Michael, her 17 year old student, had been through so much. She didn't want anyone to go through all this but Michael had been through a whole lifetime of stuff.

"Michael.... I'm sorry you had to go through all that. It's something no one should ever have to go through. But can I tell you something?"

Michael gave a slight nod, messing around with his hands.

"When I came out I thought no one was there for me. My mother was mad, my dad wanted to hurt me, and he would of if not for one person. My grandmother. She helped me so much. She got me out of my house and let me live with her. She got me on Testosterone, she got everything I needed. If she were still around today she'd be so proud. She unfortunately died when I was 19. But she was my whole world. I loved her so much. I just want you to know that you aren't alone."

Michael looked down at his hands, sighing softly. He knew that people had abusive parents but he had never met another transgender person who also had an abusive father. He knew Alyssa had an abusive mom to but he could only relate to having a bad dad.

"You know.... Jeremy talks about you to me a lot. In private of course. He's talked about your moms before."

Michael quickly glanced at the door, seeing Jeremy through the small window. He was talking to someone. It looked like Chloe.

"What else has he said?"

Alyssa went silent for a moment before speaking.

"He told me about.... What happened in the gym. I mean, it's not like I didn't hear about it. But the day he came back after about two weeks he came to me after class and went into detail about it. He never meant to expose you or anything but he didn't have anyone else. It was more so I went to him about it. During class I caught him checking his phone. He was texting you I think. But after a while he was silently crying and no one else noticed. I made him stay behind after class to talk about it. That's when he broke. He told everything. He said that you can get mad at him for telling but he didn't have anyone else."

"He.... He cried? Because of me...."

"No no! Not at all. Jeremy is.... He's a very emotional kid. He gets emotional over small things. I'm guessing you've seen that before."

Michael stayed quiet but a small smile crept onto his face. He started remembering the most recent time Jeremy had gotten really emotional over something. They had gone to a pet store so Michael could look at the snakes. He wasn't gonna get one but he loved looking at them. While they were there Jeremy decided to go look at the dogs. Most of the dogs had been asleep but there was one that was awake. As soon as the dog saw Jeremy it started wagging it's tail and looked at Jeremy with big saucer pan eyes. Jeremy put his hand on the glass very gently and the dog started licking the glass. Needless to say, Jeremy had fallen in love with the dog. With a little bit of guilt tripping to Michael, Jeremy ended up with a new dog. He still had the dog. Jeremy and Michael both agreed that the tiny dog (that later turned out to be a Corgi) looked like it should be named Sparkles since everytime the dog looked at them she (the dog was a girl) looked like she had sparkles in her eyes.

Michael snapped back into reality when he realized Alyssa was still talking to him.

"Michael? Are you still with me?" Alyssa snapped her fingers, trying to get his attention.

"Ah, yeah! Sorry.... I was thinking of the time I got Jeremy a dog...."

"It's okay. I basically just said that since Jeremy is a very emotional kid I gave him premission to talk to me and, if need be, cry in front of me. But I'm saying the same to you. See, I'm one of those teachers who would give the world to see her students happy and if that means that I'm their shoulder to lean on, figuratively or literally, then so be it."

"I.... I appreciate it.... I've never had a teacher say that to me in this school...."

"That's because all your old teachers didn't know their ass from a hole in the ground."

Michael laughed a little at that. He knew it was true.

"Thank you Mrs. Emme- Alyssa. But I'd like to get home now. My mom's have a surprise for Jeremy and I. And they'll probably wanna hear how my first day went."

Alyssa nodded, standing up from her seat. Michael did the same, walking over to the door.

"Oh, Michael! Real quick before you leave I wanna tell you something."

Michael turned to Alyssa, fidgeting with his fingers.

"I got Mr. Taylor fired. On purpose too. He had heard what happened to you and paid no mind to it, even said that he didn't care. And after that I found out that he had actually been harassing girls around the school and paying them to not say anything. That was the final straw. So he's gone. I wanted to let you know that."

Michael couldn't help but smile. His least favorite teacher ever was gone.

"Thank you.... Thank you so much.... I really appreciate this. But I have to go now. Jeremy is waiting and if I stay here to long Rachel's gonna think I'm getting beat up again." Michael waved bye to her, heading out the door. He didn't see Jeremy in his spot but did see him down the hall, laying on the floor.

'How bored do you have to be to lay on the floor and do nothing else?' Michael thought, going over to Jeremy quietly.

The brunette had his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, just laying there.

Michael sighed and got down to, laying on top of Jeremy. This made Jeremy's eyes shoot open, tilting his head up so his eyes met Michael's eyes.

"Hey, we gotta go now. But uh.... Why are you laying on the floor Jeremy?"

"I don't know actually.... I don't even remember laying down. One second I was scrolling through Google Images and the next I was laying down on the floor."

"Well if I get off of you will you come home with me? You know I can't stay away from home to long or else Rachel will send the police on the school or something."

Jeremy nodded, starting to sit up. He felt Michael stand up, a huge weight being lifted off his stomach. It didn't mean that Michael was really heavy in weight, but anyone was heavy on top of him. Hell, Chloe was pretty skinny and she was on top of him once (not in a sexual way or anything) and she even put weight on him that he couldn't really handle.

Michael held out his hand to Jeremy, smiling down at him.

Jeremy took Michael's hand, pulling himself off of the floor with the others help. As soon as he was up he was being pulled out of the school. Michael wasn't eager to get home, even though Jeremy knew that Michael couldn't wait to get home, but Michael had approximately ten minutes to get home before Rachel started panicking. The only delima was that Michael didn't have his car. Or.... Scratch that, Ashley had drove Michael's car to the school earlier, he remembered that now.

Michael got to his car, getting inside while Jeremy quickly got into the other side. Michael sent a quick text to Rachel before starting the car.

_Michael: Hey, mom, I'm gonna be a little late getting home. I stayed behind to talk to a teacher. I'll be home in fifteen minutes._

Now at least he could drive at a normal speed, he just needed to take the short way home.

Michael pulled out of the parking lot, starting to drive home.

"So.... Do you know what that surprise was that Ashley and Rachel have planned for us?" Jeremy asked, looking over at Michael.

"No clue. No one told me. But uh.... I wanna talk about something else. It's kind of a heavy subject." Michael replied, glancing over at Jeremy before looking back at the road.

"Okay, listen, I know I ate the rest of your Doritos while you were in the shower but I didn't mean to."

"Jeremy.... I'll kick your ass for that later but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Jeremy sighed and nodded. He seriously thought Michael was mad about his Doritos. Well.... Now he was.

"Do you ever plan on going home? Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that you're living with us but your.... Your dad called. He misses you a lot. He says that you calling once a week really isn't enough."

Jeremy looked down at his hands, sighing. He obviously didn't wanna talk about this.

"As much as I love my dad I just.... I just don't like how busy he is. He finally got a job and works late nights. I love staying home alone and everything but it gets.... Lonely. It wouldn't be too bad if you were allowed to come over but since you're so sensitive to medications, even the testosterone, they don't like you staying over at my house. But at your house I'm not alone. And as weird as this will sound since you're my boyfriend and all.... Rachel and Ashley are like the moms I never had. Well.... I had a mom, but she left me when I was five. Rachel is so sweet and she hugs me a lot and Ashley gave us both tattoos. They're just the perfect couple and they have a perfect son. My dad hasn't been the same since mom left. He works to hard to be a perfect dad. Sometimes I wish he'd just take a few seconds and realize that the type of perfect dad I want is one that does more than hug me goodnight. The perfect dad that I want will maybe sit down and watch a movie with me. Or even ask me about my day. He thinks that buying me video games makes up for him not being around."

Michael sighed sadly, looking down at the steering wheel for a moment before looking at the road again.

"Jeremy.... He's trying his best. He's doing this all for a reason. He didn't tell me why but he told me that there's a big reason that he isn't around a lot. He does care about you. You mean the world to him."

Jeremy didn't say anything. He just hugged himself and looked out the window.

Michael sighed again, mumbling to himself before speaking louder.

"Call him when we get home, okay? Do it for my amusement."

Jeremy huffed but nodded, silently agreeing.

"Thanks sugar muffin." Michael smirked, knowing that Jeremy wasn't one for pet names. Jeremy found them kind of annoying so obviously, like the good boyfriend Michael was, he used names as much as possible.

Jeremy laughed softly and gently punched Michael's arm.

"Jackass." Jeremy muttered, smiling brightly.

"Anything for you honey bee."

Jeremy groaned in annoyance, sticking his tongue out.

The rest of the car ride just consisted of Michael calling Jeremy pet names and Jeremy getting annoyed by it.

 _ **Finally**_ they got home. Jeremy got out of the car first, not wanting to deal with Michael's dumb pet names anymore.

Michael got our of the car next, softly shutting the doors. He couldn't wait until he was able to get a new car. Probably the same one, just with better doors

Michael begun walking inside before he felt Jeremy grab his hand.

"I'm gonna go to your room to make the call. I wanna be alone this time, I need to talk about some stuff with him."

Michael looked a little confused. What did Jeremy need to talk about with Mr. Heere that Michael couldn't be around for it?

"Alright.... It's nothing bad, right?" Michael turned to Jeremy, looking really concerned.

"No! Nothing bad! I promise. Just.... Please stay downstairs. I trust that you will." Jeremy said, starting to walk inside. He pulled Michael along with him.

"I was actually gonna go to the basement and do the homework that Mr. Henderson assigned for English. So I'll wait down there. I promise I won't listen." Michael followed Jeremy inside, still holding his hand.

Jeremy just nodded, opening the front door and walking inside.

Rachel and Ashley were sitting on the couch watching a movie. They were watching Ashley's favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast. The whole Mell family had a big thing for Disney movies. Rachel loved the movie Sleeping Beauty, Michael loved The Little Mermaid, and Ashley loved Beauty and the Beast.

Rachel whipped her head around when she heard the front door open. She smiled brightly and shot out of her seat, going over to Michael. Ashley turned her head to look at Michael but then went back to watching the movie. It was at her favorite part.

"Michael! I'm so glad you're home finally. I wanna hear all about your day and then Ashley and I have a surprise for you both."

She saw Jeremy start to leave the room so she quickly grabbed his shirt, pulling him back.

"Meaning you both need to stay in the room. Let's go into the kitchen though, I don't want to interrupt Ashley and her movie."

Ashley chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"Don't worry babe, you won't interrupt. But yeah, go to the other room."

Rachel quickly left Michael and went over to Ashley, leaning over the couch and kissing her wife's cheek, getting a small giggle from Ashley.

"If we aren't interuding then why should we leave? Maybe I'll just sit down with the boys and talk as loud as we can."

Ashley smirked, grabbing Rachel's shoulders and pulling her over the couch so Rachel was now laying across Ashley's lap.

"I'll have to punish you severely if you were to interrupt my movie, you know that~"

Michael groaned, grabbing Jeremy's hand again and pulling him towards the kitchen. "Let's leave them be for a minute. They might be a while." Michael pushed open the door to the kitchen right as soon as they heard some rather lewd noises coming from the living room.

"Do they do that a lot?" Jeremy asked, sitting down at the table.

"I don't know Jeremy. After two weeks of living here and constantly hearing those noises downstairs come from upstairs down to the basement why don't you tell me?"

Jeremy chuckled nervously, looking away. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Michael fell silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Can I tell you something that might be kind of upsetting? Mostly for me but it might be upsetting for both of us."

Jeremy perked up, looking hopeful until he saw Michael's melancholy look.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

Michael averted his eyes, sighing.

"You know how I was saving up to get my top surgery? Well yeah.... I finally saved up enough money without Rachel and Ashley's help-" Michael got cut off by Jeremy speaking.

"Michael! That's great! But.... Why do you look so sad?"

"Well.... We both know that my PT Cruiser has seen better days.... She's seen better days and unfortunately my poor car is at the end of her days. I checked everything out and it would be so much more cheaper to just buy a new car. But I'd have to use the money I have saved up for my top surgery. As much as I'd just like to use Rachel and Ashley's car and get my top surgery, they use their cars all day even though Ashley has a stay at home job. She has to get tattoo ink and get stuff for piercings.... Long story short I have to use my top surgery money to get a new car." Jeremy wrapped his arms around his chest, sighing softly.

Jeremy looked at Michael wide eyed. He didn't wanna suggest it but he knew he could just ask Rachel and Ashley to help pay for the top surgery. Michael didn't like abusing the fact that his moms made a lot of money.

"I'm.... I'm sorry Michael.... I wish I could do something to help...."

"It's fine.... I just wanted to tell you so when you saw my new car you don't have to ask where I got the money."

Jeremy sighed sadly. He really wish he could just make money appear out of thin air. He wanted to help so badly.

Right as Jeremy was about to respond he heard the kitchen door open. Both of the boys looked over and saw Rachel walk in, her chocolate brown hair a little messy.

"Sorry about that. I have a surprise for you both. Ashley would be here but she's still watching her movie." She sat down at the end of the table, looking at both of the boys.

Jeremy and Michael looked at Rachel with a look of anticipation covering their faces.

"So since today was your first day back from school we wanted to congratulate mostly Michael for finally going to school again or.... Just leaving the house again.... But it's for both of you. Do you guys remember that place you went to on your first date?"

They both had to think for a moment but then they remembered. It was a really good Italian resteraunt that Jeremy had saved up for so he could take Michael out on a date. They hadn't been to the place in about two years though. They both nodded simultaneously.

"Well.... You two have dinner reservations for tonight at eight. Just you two. We wanted to surprise you both so there."

Both boys were a little stunned. That place was super expensive.

"But mom, that place is really expensive. How are we gonna-"

"You're taking my credit card. You don't have a spending limit. You could even get dessert if you want to." Rachel smiled, playing with the sleeves of her sweater.

"Mom.... This is to much just for me going to school."

"Well.... Going to school and not coming home with bruises or a tear stained face. We were gonna take the reservations if you came home with either of those. We didn't want to celebrate a bad day at school."

Jeremy looked over at Michael, seeing that he was about to object again. He spoke up before Michael could speak again.

"Thank you Mrs. Mell. We really appreciate it."

"Jeremy, I told you to call me Rachel, remember? But anyways.... Jeremy, can you leave the room for a moment? I need to talk to Michael for a moment."

Jeremy looked at Michael before nodding, getting up and leaving the room. He just stood outside of the kitchen.

"Is something wrong? Am I in trouble?" Michael asked, a small hint of panic in his voice.

"No, nothing like that. First off, how was your first day back to school?"

"Oh, uh.... It was great. I have two teachers who are in the LGBTQ community. My gym teacher has a husband and a gender fluid child. I got to meet them today. My new history teacher is a transgender female. All my teachers were really nice, especially Mrs. Emmett. She's the trans teacher. I stayed behind after school to talk to her. Today was the best school day I've had in a while."

"And um.... You told her about Chris...." Rachel's voice went from happy to serious.

Michael's eyes widened. He looked down at his hands, nodding.

"Alyssa called. She wanted to tell us what you talked about. I'm not mad, don't worry. Neither of us are. Don't worry."

Despite her words Michael felt tears start forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told. It's not my place to say it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...." Michael held his face in his hands, trying to hide his face. He started crying, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Rachel's eyes widened. She quickly got up and went over to Michael, sitting next to him. She wrapped her small arms around him, pulling him close. He latched onto her right away, crying into her chest.

"Shhh, Michael, it's okay. Trust me. You have every right to talk about it. It effected you to, mostly you. Chris is a monster. He did horrible things to you and Ashley. You both have every right to talk about it."

"But not to a teacher. It's not my place to talk about him to a new teacher." Michael felt himself start hyperventilating.

"Michael, baby, calm down. It's okay. Shh. Do you want to hear it from Ashley? You can go sit with her."

Michael nodded a little bit, slowly pulling away from Rachel.

Rachel smiled softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"You're okay Michael. You're so brave and strong. I love you so much." She leaned over and kissed his forehead, still gently running her fingers through his hair.

Michael smiled softly, nodding. "I love you to mom. I love you so much. I'm gonna go to Ashley now. Can you tell Jeremy to go make his call? He's gonna call his dad."

Rachel nodded, standing up. She pulled Michael up with him. She left before him, standing outside the kitchen next to Jeremy. She watched Michael go to Ashley and start talking to her before turning to Jeremy, who was playing on his phone.

"Jeremy, can I talk to you alone?" Rachel asked, putting a hand on Jeremy's arm.

Said boy looked up at Rachel, nodding. He followed Rachel to her and Ashley's room. He had never been in this room, not like he had a reason to.

He waited until Rachel closed the door before speaking.

"So what's up?" He asked, messing with his hands.

"Brigit is gonna be at the restaurant. I was able to convince the counter person to tell me if she was gonna be there. If you could do me a favor tonight that would be great."

Jeremy looked a little panicked. He was gonna be worried about this the whole time.

"W-what's the favor?" Jeremy asked, looking at Rachel.

"Don't let him out of your sight for more than five minutes. Also, have 911 on speed dial. I'm sorry to put this responsibility on your shoulders but I just want him to be safe. You know that he hardly leaves the house anymore and I want him to want to leave the house more."

Jeremy listened closely, nodding. If this would make Rachel and Ashley less worried then he would do it.

"It's okay Rachel. I'll do it. Anything for you all. I'll make sure he's safe."

Rachel nodded. She quickly pulled Jeremy into a hug, holding him tightly with her small arms.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for staying his friend after all these years. You're his only friend Jeremy, don't ever let that change. You're also his boyfriend so I expect twice the kindness from you." She spoke softly, not letting go.

Jeremy nervously wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting it to be awkward. He knew it wasn't but he was just being cautious.

"I won't, don't worry. I wouldn't leave Michael for anything. He's the most important person in the world to me, right next to my dad." He pulled away from her, smiling softly.

As soon as Rachel pulled away, Jeremy could see that she looked upset.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, gently taking her hand in his.

"I just.... Jeremy, did Michael ever tell you what I told him when Ashley and I got married?"

Jeremy shook his head. Michael tended to be kind of secretive about himself from when he was a child.

"When Ashley and I got married when he was nine, I held him in front of everyone and said 'If I hadn't met Rachel two years ago I never would have known this little ball of sunshine. He's the most important man in my life. From this day forward I promise to protect him at any cost.' And then.... That was finally the day that he called me mom. It was so pure, so innocent. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. He didn't let go of me for the rest of the wedding. He kept calling me mom or mommy. I want you to know this so you know why I'm so protective of him. He never deserved all this hate. My baby boy has so much good to offer to the world but no one besides us and your father lets him give that good to the world. He's so talented and caring. If people could give him a chance then maybe they'd see all those good traits. I just want others like you and your father to accept my baby boy the way he is. He isn't perfect but he's trying his best."

Jeremy fell silent. He didn't know what to say. Rachel was being so mushy and soft. How are you supposed to react when your boyfriends mom starts getting soft?

"I uh.... I don't know what to say.... I'm glad he has such an amazing mom like you and Ashley. But uh.... Rachel, does he tell you all the bad things that happen at school? How brutal the kids there are?"

Rachel sighed and flipped her hair back, shaking her head. "He doesn't talk about school that much. We've tried getting information out of him but he says nothing. He stays quiet."

"He covers it up well then.... Rachel, I think the main reason he's so afraid to let anyone know anything good about him is because everyone likes to shred any happiness that he has. He once got the chance to read something that he wrote to the whole school. He was so proud of this writing. He read it at an assembly and then right after that he went into the hallways and got beaten up so badly that even Mr. Davidson couldn't touch Michael to get him help. It's so hard for people at school to like Michael because, as much as I hate to admit it, he's an easy target."

Rachel looked shocked. People really hated Michael so much that they didn't want him to be happy? Michael wasn't allowed to smile at school....

"Jeremy, could you send Michael to my room? Go call your dad, I need to talk to Michael."

Jeremy nodded, quickly leaving the room and going to Michael, telling him that Rachel wanted to see him.

Michael sighed softly, getting up from the couch and going directly to Rachel.

Jeremy quickly went up to Michael's room. He didn't wanna hear the conversation between Rachel and Michael.

Jeremy pulled out his phone and dialed his dad's number. He waited for his dad to pick up. He had something really important to ask of his dad. There was a rush of relief when he heard his dad's voice.

"Hello? Jeremy?" His dad sounded confused. He had a good reason to be. Jeremy didn't call more than once a week.

"Dad? Hi, it's been a while. I'm sorry to cut off the greetings here but I need to ask you for something really important. Can you help?"

"Jeremy.... What is it?"

"Michael's birthday is in two weeks and of course I wanna get him something special. I wanna get him top surgery."

Mr. Heere went silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I thought he saved up money.... What happened to that?"

"He has to buy a new car. His car is almost dead. Please dad, I don't ask for much. I'll use my bar mitzvah to help pitch in but I want to get this for him. He'd be so happy to get this top surgery."

Jeremy's dad sighed. This was the most expensive thing Jeremy had ever asked for but he figured that Jeremy wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

"Fine, we can do that as long as you promise to use all of your money to help pay for this. It's really expensive Jeremy. You had better plan on marrying Michael if you're paying for such an expensive birthday gift."

"Dad.... Of course I wanna marry him. But that's for later in life. Thanks for helping me with this. I really appre-"

"Are you coming home anytime soon? I miss you Jeremy, I really do. I know I'm not around much but you're my son. I want to see you again." 

Jeremy sighed, debating what to say. He didn't want to go home and leave Michael alone. He had promised Michael that he wouldn't leave Michael alone anymore, no matter what.

"I don't know dad. I promised Michael that I wouldn't leave him alone anymore. You know that I don't break a lot of my promises."

"At least come visit, Jeremy. Michael can come as well but I really do miss you. If you come visit then I'll take a day off and all three of us can go out to dinner and then see a movie afterwards. We can do whatever you want."

Jeremy could almost hear the tears forming in his dad's eyes. Was his dad really this miserable without him? Probably. His dad got a really good paying job and started wearing pants (which everyone should do anyways) just for Jeremy and suddenly Jeremy stopped coming home. All of this had been for Jeremy and Jeremy wasn't even home to appreciate it.

"Do you work on Friday? Michael and I could come over on Friday and we could all go out to dinner and then go see a movie."

"Will Ashley and Rachel be okay with him going out to dinner and a movie without them?"

Crap. Jeremy didn't even think about that. Rachel and Ashley were always very cautious after the incident at school. Would they be okay with it?

"What if they come with us? They are very picky about where they let Michael go without them. We could go out as a whole family. It would cost less for you."

"That sounds like a pretty good idea. I'll give Ashley a call later. Or is she available right now?" He sounded a little nervous. Who wouldn't be? Even Jeremy was nervous to talk to Ashley. Her dark makeup and green hair was kind of intimidating.

"She's currently either watching Beauty and the Beast or talking to Michael. Either way I'd be scared to talk to her right now."

"Fair enough. I'll give her a call in about thirty minutes. Would that be good?"

"Yeah. Last I checked the ballroom scene was just starting. Thirty minutes should be a good amount of time before you give her a call."

"Sounds good. I'm guessing you want to get back to Michael now. You two probably have homework or something. Rachel told me that you two were going back to school today. I hope to hear from you soon. You should call more often, I enjoy hearing from you."

"I'll try to call more. But yeah, I do have homework. And I think Michael is getting chewed out by Rachel so it might be a good idea to go distract him with homework. Not the ideal distraction but one none the less."

"Well you get on that. I have to finish up what I'm doing and then gather up the courage to call Ashley."

Jeremy nodded before remembering that his dad couldn't see him.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go now. It was nice talking to you again. Thanks again by the way."

"You're welcome. Now go do your homework." And with that Jeremy's dad hung up, leaving Jeremy alone now. Not that it was bad but now he got to process it all.

Jeremy's dad was right. Jeremy was gonna have to plan on marrying Michael if he was going to get him this gift. Then again.... Even if they weren't dating he would still get this for him. Michael was so important to Jeremy. He just wanted Michael to be happy. If the kids at school weren't going to let Michael be happy then Jeremy was gonna let Michael be happy. After all, Michael deserved to be happy, right?

_____________________

About five hours later, Michael and Jeremy were almost ready to go. They had spent about four hours playing the new Apocalypse Of The Damned game, filled with more zombies and better weapons for killing said zombies. An hour had been spent doing homework and Michael chewing Jeremy out about telling Rachel about everything that was happening at school. Michael had made a huge attempt to keep it a secret and Jeremy had ruined it. He got over it though and they were now just finishing getting dressed. Both of them wore a white dress shirt with black dress pants, the bottom of the shirt tucked into the waistband of the pants. The only difference in the outfits was that Michael wore black suspenders and Jeremy didn't. Michael also wore white tennis shoes while Jeremy wore his red tennis shoes. Neither of them cared much for dress shoes.

Both boys had even fixed their hair up a little bit. Michael had slicked a little bit of his hair and put it into place with hairspray. Jeremy did his usual "this is my fancy hair" routine which just consisted of him smothering his hair in hair grease and lightly spraying it with hairspray. They both looked semi-dressed for the occasion.

Before they headed out to the car, Rachel pulled Jeremy to the side again while Michael was saying good-bye to Ashley and getting her credit card. Despite Rachel saying that she would let them have her credit card she was always iffy on letting anyone use it. She hardly let Ashley use it when she needed it.

"Jeremy, I just want to make sure you remember who's going too be there tonight and how long exactly Michael is allowed to be out of your range of sight."

"I remember, don't worry. Five minutes, no more than that. Not even a minute over. And before you ask, yes, I have 911 on speed-dial. He'll be safe with me, I promise."

"I wanna thank you for carrying this weight tonight. I know it's supposed to be a relaxing night but with Brigit there and Ashley and I not being able to be there.... I just want him to be protected." Rachel grabbed Jeremy's, squeezing it tightly. "You understand, right?"

Jeremy held her hand tightly as well, nodding. "I understand. He'll be safe with me. I won't let him get hurt while I'm around. I love him to much for myself to allow him to get hurt."

Rachel nodded and wrapped her other arm around Jeremy's waist, pulling him close. Jeremy wrapped his other arm around her back, resting his hand between her shoulder blades.

"Protect my baby boy. Prove to me that you deserve to be my son in law one day."

Jeremy slowly nodded, pulling away from her. "We should really get going. We have to be there in fifteen minutes and it takes about ten minutes to drive from here to there."

Rachel nodded and stepped away, letting Jeremy pass her. As the boys walked out to the car, Rachel and Ashley followed. They stood in the doorway and watched Michael and Jeremy go to the car. As soon as both boys were in the car and buckled in Jeremy looked out the window, looking at Ashley and Rachel. He suddenly got a bad feeling, and he knew why. This setting was the same one as when they went to the school dance. They were dressed nice, hair done, Michael driving with Jeremy in the passenger seat, Jeremy looking out the window, and Rachel and Ashley standing in the doorway looking at both of them.

'Oh god, please let this be a good night.' Jeremy thought to himself as they started driving away from the house.

Jeremy wanted to tell Michael what Rachel had told him but he didn't want to worry Michael. Plus, he knew if he told Michael that there wouldn't even be a small chance that they would go. Michael would turn around and lock himself in his room. Jeremy just kept his mouth shut, silently praying that everything would just go right tonight.

_**Tonight was going to be a night Michael would never forget.** _

__________________________

They soon arrived to the restaurant, looking at each other, Michael already looked like he knew something was wrong, or going to be wrong. They both took a deep breath in and out before getting out of the car. Jeremy got out as well, both closing the car doors before Michael locked the door. Jeremy walked over to Michael, taking his hand and holding it tightly.

"Ready to go have an amazing night?" Jeremy asked, smiling brightly. In return he got a smile from Michael.

"Yeah, I am. Lets go." He said, quickly kissing Jeremy's cheek before pulling Jeremy inside. Well, not really pulling, but just moving quickly. He just wanted to sit down as quick as possible and let the tension melt off of his shoulders.

As soon as they walked in they were greeted by a really pretty blond girl. She looked like she was in her late teens. Michael could have sworn he had seen her before. Her nametag had the name "ANNABETH" printed out on it.

"Hello, how are you two doing today?" Annabeth asked, smiling brightly at both of them.

"We're good. We have a reservation at eight. The reservation should be under the name Michael." Michael replied, smiling back at her.

Annabeth looked at the list of names in front of her before pointing to a name.

"Michael Mell, table for two at eight. Is that you?" She asked, glancing up at Michael.

"Yes, that's me. Is the table ready?"

Annabeth looked into the crowd of people, looking at a specific table before looking back at them, shaking her head. "Not yet, It'll be about five minutes. Is that okay?"

They both nodded. They noticed that as soon as they nodded Annabeth closed her eyes, pressed her small hands together and mumbled something. It looked like she had said a little prayer to herself. She was still smiling so that was good. She broke her hands apart and looked at them.

"If you'll please take a seat over there-" She pointed to a small section of the restaurant where another boy and girl sat, "Someone will call for you when you're table is ready."

Michael and Jeremy nodded, going over to the seats. They didn't notice who the boy and girl were at first but they didn't care when they got to the seats. It was just Brooke and her dad.

Brooke saw Jeremy before she saw Michael, but she still smiled and stood up, getting a confused look from her dad. That is, until he saw Jeremy and Michael.

"Jeremy! Michael! It's so nice to see you two!" She squealed, running over and hugging both of them.

Jeremy and Michael were a little taken back but they soon hugged back, laughing softly at her excitement.

"It's great to see you too Brooke. Who are you here with?" Jeremy asked, pulling away from the hug. Brooke kept an arm around Michael and Michael kept her arm around Brooke's waist.

"I'm here with my dad. Mom is out of town so that means we get to go out and do stuff without mom limiting us." She gestured over to her dad, who stood up and went over to the three of them.

"Sounds like you three are having a good time. Mind if I join into the conversation?" Brooke's dad asked, looking at Michael, then at Jeremy, then looking down at Brooke.

"Michael, Jeremy, this is my dad, Greg Lohst. Dad, these are two of my friends from school. The tan one is Michael Mell, and the-"

"You're the transgender guy that Brooke told me about. It's a pleasure to finally meet the man that Brooke raves about all the time. You should hear all the nice things she says about you."

Michael felt his face heating up. He laughed nervously, looking away.

"Dad! I told you not to talk about that around anyone...." Brooke said, putting her hand over Michael's hand, which was still around her waist.

"Oh, you know I'm just messing around. I just love embarrassing you in front of your friends." Greg looked at Michael. "I only get to do it when Hannah, Brooke's mother, isn't around. She scolds me whenever I do."

"That's because you shouldn't do it dad...." Brooke said, sighing.

"Anyways.... Who's the brown-haired one?" Greg asked, looking at Jeremy.

"That's Jeremy Heere, Michael's boyfriend." Brooke leaned up and whispered something in her dads ear. Her dad looked sad all of the sudden. 

"Ah, yes. I remember now. Anyways, it's nice to finally meet you both. Brooke talks about you two a lot."

"She does? I didn't know we were worthy of being talked about a lot, especially by Brooke" Jeremy replied, smiling shyly.

"Oh please, Brooke loves talking about her friends." Greg replied, shrugging a little bit.

Brooke was about to say something until they heard another voice.

"Lohst, table of two!" Annabeth called out, looking at Brooke and her dad.

"Well it was nice seeing you two. I'll see you both tomorrow at school!" Brooke said before walking off. Her dad followed, nodding at Jeremy and Michael as he passed. They both watched Brooke and her dad disappear into the crowd, leaving them alone.

They both sat down in the chairs, now just waiting for Annabeth to come get them. They would have been fine sitting alone and just chatting if they didn't see two new people walk in. It was Brigit and her new boyfriend, Ethan. Jeremy saw them before Michael did, but Brigit had already seen them. She winked at Jeremy and walked up to the counter. Jeremy listened in on the conversation between them.

Annabeth did the greeting. "Hello, how are you t-" She was cut off by Ethan.

"We're fine. We have reservations for now. The name is under Brigit." He spoke very confident and stern. It was enough for Annabeth to freeze up. But she did the usual thing. She checked the name list before pointing to a name.

"Brigit Evans, table for two at.... 8:15.... You two are early. Do you mind waiting until your table is ready?" Annabeth looked very hopeful that they would be as nice as Michael and Jeremy were. She even glanced over at the two, her facial expression screaming "Wish me luck".

Brigit looked at Michael and Jeremy and smirked before looking back at Annabeth and shaking her head. "No, we don't mind. Just go sit by those two, right?" She pointed to Michael and Jeremy.

"Y-yes.... Your table will be ready soon...." Annabeth replied, smiling as bright as she could while Ethan was still around.

Brigit dragged Ethan over to Michael and Jeremy. She sat right next to Michael, looking at him.

"Nice to see you both again after that little incident at school. Michael, nice to see that you got a new binder after your other one was ripped to shreds."

"Nice to see you too Brigit. Swallowed anymore cum lately?" Michael snapped back, not looking at her.

Brigit sneered at Michael before smirking again. "No, not lately. But Michael, that hickey on your neck looks amazing. Give that to yourself or did your gay boyfriend give that to you?"

"Nice if you to point out that he's gay for me Brigit. I thought he was my straight boyfriend." Michael rolled his eyes before looking at her.

"I mean, he is your straight boyfriend since you're a girl." Brigit chuckled under her breath.

Michael was about to snap back before they heard Annabeth's voice again.

"Mell, party of two!" She yelled, giving Michael and Jeremy a sympathetic look.

"Looks like we have to go. Have fun with the rest of your night you cum dump." Jeremy said, standing up and pulling Michael with him, going over to Annabeth.

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with them." Annabeth said, motioning for them to follow her. They complied and followed her.

"It's fine. They're from our school." Jeremy replied, shrugging.

"I know. Brigit is my lab partner and Ethan is my English partner for Mrs. Margret." Annabeth replied, sighing loudly. So she did go to their school. Michael knew she looked familiar.

"Annabeth Snow. You're in my history class with Mrs. Emmett." Michael said, smiling.

Annabeth set the menus down at their table, nodding. "I'm glad you finally realized it was me. When your mom made the reservations I knew it was finally my chance to talk to you."

Both boys sat down, now both were looking at her again.

"Talk to me?" Michael asked, confused.

"Both of you actually. I was wondering if you needed a player three for your gaming sessions. I know you guys love Apocalypse Of The Damned, well so do I. I can't afford a gaming station or the game, not with my minimum wage job on top of having to pay house rent and a bunch of other stuff." Annabeth smiled at them.

They were both a little stunned. She wanted to play video games with two sweaty boys who yelled at each other whenever one of them accidentally shot the other?

"I'll let you think on it. I have to get back to work. I'll be your server for the night by the way. I'm finally off of managing the front desk. Can I get you anything besides water?" She asked, whipping her notepad out of her apron pocket.

"Uh.... I'm fine with water...." Jeremy said, still a little stunned.

"Water for me to." Michael replied, smiling back at her.

"I'll get that for you right now." She said, putting her notepad away and going off to get more orders and their water.

"She seems.... Nice...." Jeremy said. His thoughts were racing. Why did such a pretty girl who looked like she was photo shopped all the time want to be friends with them?

"That's because she is nice. We should let her play video games with us sometime. She seems like she could be a good friend to us." Michael said, taking Jeremy's hand in his own.

Jeremy looked back at Michael, smiling. "I think that's a great idea. I'm just surprised. She looks like a super model and she wants to be friends with us."

"Looks can be deceiving. I guess she's a total gamer."

"She also lives alone. Maybe we could bring your Nintendo over to her house sometime and give her some company."

"That's a good idea. I think she could use the company. She can't only have one job if she lives alone in New Jersey." Michael said, shrugging a little bit. He saw her coming back with their glasses of water, going right up to the table and setting them down.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked, looking at both of them.

"Ah, no, not yet. But Annabeth, we'd like you to come over sometime. Or we could go over to your house sometime." Michael said, smiling at her. His spirits lifted when he saw how happy she looked.

"Really? You want me, the hot lesbian of the school who hardly anyone likes, to be your friend?" She blushed after she spoke. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.... I have to go seat Ethan and Brigit now...." She rushed off, almost tripping over her feat. She looked like she was shaking a little bit when she left.

"Social Anxiety. She has Social Anxiety." Jeremy said, looking back at Michael.

"How can you tell?" Michael asked, glancing over at Annabeth one more time before looking at Jeremy.

"She spits words out without thinking and then imminently regrets it. She also got scared when Ethan spoke sternly to her. She also sounded disappointed when Ethan cut her off. Not that anyone would be happy, but it's like she was taking pride in speaking at all and then was upset when he cut her off."

"I didn't even notice that.... Maybe we should look at the menu now. She'll be back to us soon. She only has to take care of Brigit and Ethan, Brooke and her dad, and you and I." Michael said, opening his menu. Jeremy did the same.

After about ten minutes they had finally ordered and were now waiting for their food. Jeremy ordered smoked salmon with a garden salad on the side while Michael ordered a steak with French Fries on the side. Now they were just waiting. Brigit and Ethan were sitting down at a table across from them. She kept glaring at Michael. She had seen Annabeth, Michael, and Jeremy interacting like friends so Brigit, being the kind person she was, tripped Annabeth while she was carrying drinks over to Brooke and her dad. The drinks fell all over Jeremy, causing him to get all wet. Annabeth apologized and helped him dry himself off a little bit before he just got up to go to the bathroom to dry off.

**Michael's five minutes alone started now.**

Annabeth was allowed to take a break to collect herself after tripping so now she was sitting down with Michael. Someone else took over helping Brigit and Brooke while she calmed down.

"I'm sorry about her Annabeth. I really am. She isn't a good person." Michael said, holding her hand in a comforting way. He let her have his water if she needed it. She gladly took it.

"I-it's fine.... I'm just trying to make a good impression for my boss. I wanna do good for him." She sighed, running her free hand through her hair.

"Hey, Annabeth, would it be okay if I stepped out for a moment? I need to call my mom to update her on tonight. She's probably going crazy not knowing if I'm okay or not." Michael slowly pulled his hand away, still looking at her.

"Y-yeah. I'll tell Jeremy you stepped outside." Annabeth spoke softly, taking another sip of water.

Ethan overheard that Michael was going outside. He looked at Brigit, receiving a nod from her. He quickly got up, making it look like he was heading for the bathrooms. In reality he was going outside, now just waiting for Michael. Brigit smirked to herself, knowing what was going to happen when Michael got outside.

Michael got up, quickly heading outside. He rounded the corner of the restaurant, pulling his phone out. It was dark, no one went over to this side of the restaurant.

As soon as Michael started dialing the number he felt someone push him onto the ground, hard. He dropped his phone, the screen shattering. He quickly picked it back up, shining it towards the figure in front of him. It was Ethan.

"Hello Michelle. Nice to see you face to face. Brigit asked me to come out here and give you a little greeting. So-" Ethan knelt down, getting on one knee in front of Michael, grabbing Michael's hair in his fist, receiving a pained cry from Michael. "Let's begin with introductions, shall we? Here's my introduction. Hello Michelle, my name is Ethan. I'm Brigit's boyfriend and I'm here to finish off the job that Jason couldn't finish."

Michael's eyes widened as soon as he realized what was happening. He couldn't fight back, Ethan was as strong as Jason, Mark, Alex, and Christian combined. Besides, he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Especially not Jeremy. They were in public, he couldn't risk all those people seeing him like this. So weak and vulnerable.

"That's right bitch boy. Tonight I'm going to cause you so much pain that you'll be numb by the end. Then We'll see who the real cum dump is. I'm going to fuck you senseless, no matter how much you beg for me to stop. Are you ready?"

Michael shook his head, regretting it right away when he felt Ethan's big hand slap his face hard. That was for sure going to leave a mark.

"I don't think you heard me correctly. Are. You. Ready?" Ethan raised his hand again, having it ready just incase Michael tried to say no again. But he nodded slowly instead.

"J-just don't hurt me to badly, please." Michael said. He already felt like he was being choked. Those scars on his back started burning, like they were trying to already simulate the pain he was going to feel. Or he was remembering what had happened before. Either way,

_**Tonight was going to be a night Michael would never forget.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So about that Cliffhanger- It was a pretty good one, wasn't it?
> 
> I put two references from conversations me and my friend had in here, both about Will Connolly. If he doesn't get the references then I'm gonna be upsettie.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if I spelt bar mitzvah wrong. I had to Google search it.
> 
> Also also, someone said that Michael has a bunch of issues with no cause or back story and that he had so many that it became hard to feel bad for him so I just wanna clear something up-
> 
> • His issues mostly came from the abuse from his dad  
> • I don't mcfricken care if you feel bad for him. You could think that he deserved all this and I still wouldn't care.  
> • Michael was almost beaten to death and raped in a school locker room after being told that he was going to be a king for the night and was hoping that that night would be amazing. Wouldn't you get anxiety, depression, and more from that experience?
> 
> I also got a complaint that I need to tune the angst down. To that I say-
> 
> Haha, no.
> 
> But fine. You want a reason behind his disorders? Okay. I'll give a big reason behind his disorders. Finally he'll have a reason to be depressed, have anxiety, and maybe now have major trust issues and have a new found social anxiety. It'll come up in the next chapter mostly. But this is just for you.
> 
> Just.
> 
> For.
> 
> You.


End file.
